fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Midori
Midoriko (ミドリコ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates. She is voiced by Marika Kouno in the Japanese version. Profile Midoriko is the daughter of Kaze, the cousin of Gurei and the niece of Saizou Personality Midoriko loves to make medicine and has a curious mind making her a natural researcher. Coupled with her polite and down-to-earth personality, she is an honorable student. She also loves her father and likes to brag about him whenever the opportunity presents itself. Has the most acute sense of taste. Her birthday is May 17th. In Game Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Kanna (Male) (Can also be her brother) * Shigure (Can also be her brother) * Deere * Lutz * Ignis * Siegbert * Foleo * Hisame * Kisaragi * Gurei * Shinonome Other Supports * Kaze * Midoriko's Mother * The Avatar (Female) (Can also be her mother) * Kinu * Kanna (Female) (Can also be her daughter) * Ophelia Class Sets * Base Class: '''Herb Merchant - Promotes to Great Merchant and Puppeteer * '''Parental Inheritance Class: ** Kaze - Ninja - Promotes to Elite Ninja and Puppeteer ** Avatar - Nohr Princess - Promotes to White Blood (Birthright) and Dark Blood (Conquest) ** Azura or Hinoka - Pegasus Warrior - Promotes to Falcon Warrior and Golden-Kite Warrior ** Camilla or Belka - Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord and Revenant Knight ** Sakura - Priestess - Promotes to War Priestess and Onmyoji ** Elise or Felicia - Rod Knight - Promotes to Maid and Strategist ** Orochi or Kagerou - Spellcaster - Promotes to Onmyoji and Basara ** Oboro - Lance Fighter - Promotes to Holy Lancer and Basara ** Rinkah - Oni Savage - Promotes to Shura and Blacksmith ** Hana - Samurai - Promotes to Trueblade and Weapon Master ** Setsuna - Bowman - Promotes to Holy Bowman and Golden-Kite Warrior ** Mozume - Villager - Promotes to Weapon Master and Great Merchant ** Nyx - Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer and Dark Knight ** Charlotte - Fighter - Promotes to Berserker and Hero ** Effie - Knight - Promotes to Great Knight and General ** Luna - Mercenary - Promotes to Hero and Bow Knight ** Pieri - Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin and Great Knight * Buddy Class: ** Kinu - Spellcaster - Promotes to Onmyoji and Basara ** Ophelia - Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer and Dark Knight ** Kanna(F) - Varies* *'''Midoriko will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if she has achieved an A+-Support with her. * '''Marriage Class: ** Avatar(M) - Varies* ** Kanna(M) - Varies* ** Shinonome - Lance Fighter - Promotes to Holy Lancer and Basara ** Kisaragi - Bowman - Promotes to Holy Bowman and Golden-Kite Warrior ** Hisame - Samurai - Promotes to Trueblade and Weapon Master ** Deere or Foleo - Rod Knight - Promotes to Maid and Strategist ** Ignis - Knight - Promotes to General and Great Knight ** Lutz - Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord and Revenant Knight ** Siegbert - Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin and Great Knight ** Shigure - Pegasus Warrior - Falcon Warrior and Golden-Kite Warrior ** Gurei - N/A '*'Midoriko will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. Etymology Midoriko ('緑子) means Green Child Gallery Midoriko confession.jpg|Midoriko's confession scene. FEF Midoriko Twitter Icon.png|Midoriko's official twitter icon. FEF Midoriko My Room Model.png|Midoriko's model for My Room. Midoriko.png|Possible hair colors for Midoriko Midoriko Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Midoriko's portrait. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters